in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite
(Co-owned by )}} Infinite is 's secondary villain of Season 2. He was a treacherous minion of Dr. Eggman who proves to be a huge threat to The Shadow Team and the gang itself. He uses the power of the Phantom Ruby to create immensely powerful illusions that affect reality. He is one of the only two wielders of one, and is seeking to kill the other wielder of the ruby. Personality A lot about Infinite is shrouded in mystery and enigma, but what is clear is that he's a cruel, egotistical and unrelenting villain, who likes to toy with his foes. He's independent, and always works by himself, never having masters or underlings. Official description Infinite is the tallest of mountains, the roughest of waves, the toughest of terrors, and the darkest of days! He's easily one of the most dangerous of enemies one could face, and he won't let anyone ever get in his way! Mysterious, dangerous and brutal, Infinite is one the scariest combinations ever conceived! History Long ago, Infinite was the leader of a "Jackal mercenary squad", but after Dr. Eggman managed to overpower his entire army, he decided to join him. He was ordered to stop an invader, but was easily overpowered. When Shadow called him weak, something in him changed. He was furious. He so desparately wanted to get revenge on him. He equipped the Phantom Ruby and a mask to cover "his unsightly face", and turned into a completely different beast. He terrorized all of Mobius months later, but after being defeated by a resistence army, he saw Eggman as a detriment to his power, and left to do his own commands. Infinite first made his appearance in Locked Room 3D World, where he confronted The Shadow Team (Originally only consisting of Shadow Assassin, Robin and Spyro). Shadow Assassin assumes that he's a minion of Ripto, but he states that he works alone. He then proceeds to battle the three, and while Spyro showed himself to be a worthy opponent, Infinite easily wiped the floor with them, showing himself to be a powerful enemy. Later, he showed up in front of Lucas and Sonic the Hedgehog. He battled the two, and easily defeated both of them, nearly killing the former in the process. He told the hedgehog that he'd spare his life if he "fled, screaming", and cackled as Sonic swore revenge on him. Abilities and Weapons *Phantom Ruby: Infinite has the Phantom Ruby embedded on his chest. This gives him very surreal and reality-bending powers, and is likely the source of the below abilities. *Red Cubes: Infinite can create dangerous red cubes that damage anything they touch. He can launch these at enemies using telekinetic force. *Energy Blast: He can create a devastating blast of energy. *Hyper Speed: He's even faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, allowing him to strafe around as if he were teleporting. *Lasers: He can fire devastating lasers from his hands. Villainous Acts *Attacked The Shadow Team *Attacked Lucas and Sonic the Hedgehog Quotes Relationships *The Shadow Team: He merely sees the four as weaklings. He often attacks them to show his superiority, and to try and convince them that they have no reason to continue. *Ripto: As Ripto has a Prototype ruby, he is a prime target for Infinite. Music Sonic Forces OST - Theme of Infinite|Infinite's main theme File:Infinite Battle 1 - Sonic Forces - Music Extended|One of Infinite's battle themes File:Infinite Battle 3 - Sonic Forces - Music Extended|Major battle theme Trivia *Infinite and Umlaut are Moon Snail's only Season 2 villains who aren't in leagues with Ripto. *Infinite is planned to return in Season 4 as Moon Snail's main villain for that season. *Infinite is 's second favorite character of his, before Lucas. This is why he often uses him for stories and specials. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sonic characters Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Owned by Moon Snail